The Transformer Girl
by The Sunset's Glow
Summary: This is a story that is about a girl named Sonny and her friend, Aurora fighting to survive in this world crawling with Decepticons. The two girls meet the Autobots and get into lots of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

It was 11pm at the day right before summer. I couldn't wait until tomorrow! It would be the last day that I would have to deal with hard homework, sweaty gym class, and of course, trying to fit in the best that I could.

During the summer, I would be able to do whatever I wanted swimming, hiking, camping, anything, as long as I didn't have to do dishes first.

As I thought about what I'd do during the summer, I fell asleep. I was sure that I would have so much fun after tomorrow!

Suddenly, I felt the ground shake! At first I thought it was an earthquake, but I looked and it wasn't. I looked out my bedroom window and saw the most amazing thing! Two giant robots of some kind were fighting right in front of my house! Naturally, I was shocked to see this!

The green bulky robot pushed the cherry red robot towards my house. He red robot's hand reached right through my window and grabbed me!

At first, the robot was about to put me back, but he decided to use me to shield himself from the green robot's attacks.

"Don't shoot, or you'll hit the girl!" he said as he started to squeeze his hand making my space tighter!

"Put her down, Knockout! She's just an innocent human!" The green robot persuaded the red robot

"You and I both know she's not just any human! You'll have to make me put her down, Bulkhead!" Knockout stated

Understanding Knockout, Bulkhead slammed his huge fist into Knockout's chest. Stunned, Knockout opened the hand that was holding me! I flew into the air and fell on the pavement. Knockout then ran away.

Bulkhead then turned to me and said, "Uh…you didn't see any of this!"

"Of course I did! How could I miss two giant robots dueling in my own neighborhood?" I shouted.

"Please for your own safety forget about this!" Bulkhead begged.

"There's no way I can keep this in!" I exclaimed.

"You'd better keep it in!" he said as he knelt down at me.

I looked at him with a face that said, "Really?"

"He then turned into some kind of SUV and said, "Hop in."

"Sweet!" I yelled as I hopped into the car.

We drove for a while then I saw a blue portal ahead.

"Hey uh…"

"Bulkhead," he corrected me.

"Yeah, Bulkhead. Where are we going?" I asked.

"To base." He answered.

"Base? As in headquarters, HQ, that kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, um, I guess." Bulkhead responded not so sure.

We went through the portal and I saw a wall of rock. We were headed straight for it!

"BULKHEAD!" I shouted.

Bulkhead started to chuckle as if it was funny. The wall then opened and I sighed in relief.

When Bulkhead stopped, I jump out of the front seat. I saw huge computers, alien technology, and all kinds of buttons and switches that I had the urge to push!

Bulkhead introduced me to the "Autobots" (as he called them). I thought I was going to faint, and this is just where my adventure begins!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: "Oh, Scrap!"

Before the bell rang, I anticipated the crowd of children going out of the school pushing me to the stairs (that's what happens every year)! I told the teacher a happy summer and told her I had to leave early.

I had only 3 seconds left to get out of the classroom, go down the hall, then go down the stairs! I made it to the stairs and I was out of time! I got down the first step and then…all of the kids ran right over me!

Once all of the kids got on the bus, I had such a headache! Then I saw the green SUV again!

At the beginning of the day, I thought it was all a nightmare, but that forest green car proved it was real! I jumped inside and it was true, it was Bulkhead!

"How long were you parked there?" I asked him.

"Long enough to see you get scraped by those other kids, Sonny! Does that happen every day?" he replied.

"No, only at the begging of summer." I told him.

"Ratchet we need a…" Bulkhead was distracted by two cars behind us.

"Yeah, Bulkhead? What's going on?" Ratchet asked through the communicator.

"What is it, Bulkhead?" I worried. I looked behind us and there was a red car and a blue jeep-looking SUV. I recognized the cherry red car from last night. The two transformed. Bulkhead transformed and put me down. I got in a fighting position.

"Knockout, good to see you!" Bulkhead said sarcastically.

"Yes, but this time I brought my assist, Breakdown. You remember him don't you, Bulkhead?" Knockout stated.

"Hey, did you miss me, Bulkhead?" Breakdown asked.

"Like a bumper sticker that I can't get off of my butt!" Bulkhead yelled as he punched Breakdown in the face.

I started hitting Knockout's ankles (It was the only thing I could reach besides his feet)! Knockout looked down at me and picked me up by my T-shirt.

"I thought I recognized you! You're the girl that I threatened to squish last night!" Knockout remembered.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU OVER-GROWN RUST-BUCKET!" I yelled.

"That was quite a hurtful remark, girl, but violence will get you nowhere, especially because of your size!" Knockout chuckled.

"Put her down, Knockout!" Bulkhead shouted to Knockout as he fought Breakdown.

Breakdown shoved Bulkhead into a mountain and Bulkhead was too weak to continue or get up!

"If you want her, come and get her!" Breakdown said as Knockout handed me to him. He and Knockout then transformed and started to drive. I was trapped in Breakdown yelling, "BULKHEAD!" I thought I would never see him or the Autobots again! I lost all hope.

They drove for a long time before they made it to a landed ship!

"We have arrived, Lord Starscreem!" Knockout said as he yelled as he entered the ship with me in his hand and Breakdown following behind him.

"Did you destroy Bulkhead?" Starsreem asked.

"Yes, and we brought you a present!" Breakdown said as he presented me to Starscreem.

"A human?" Starscreem said confused.

"Yes, but this particular human girl knows the autobots! She was with Bulkhead before Breakdown scrapped him!" Knockout stated.

"Ah, that makes more sense!" he continued, "I doubt she'll talk, though."

"Well, then why don't we blast it out of her?" Breakdown said as he readied his weapon.

"Breakdown, we want her to feel at home!" Starscreem told him and turned to me, "What's your name, little girl?"

"I'm not going to talk to decpticons!" I stated crossing my arms.

"You don't understand, girl. We're the good guys!" Starscreem tried to deceive me.

"Oh, sure! You're the good guys trying to protect me by using me to shield themselves from an autobot, or kidnapping me means you're trying to protect me! Of course you're the good guys! It makes PERFECT sense!" I stated.

"I know it is confusing, but we know that the autobots are just trying to get you on their side." Starscreem added.

"Why would they want or need a small, pathetic, worthless human like me?" I asked him.

"You don't know?" he asked shocked to hear this.

"Know what?" I asked.

Starscreem started to pace around the room, "You are a very special human, girl. You are the key to finding more energon." He stated.

"Okay, what in the world is 'energon'? And what do you mean I'm 'the key'?" I asked very confused.

"Energon is like your kinds' blood for cybertronians, like us and he autobots. You need to fulfill your destiny with this!" Starscreem said as he handed me a piece of something.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is a fragment of the Allspark. The only one that we have found for several years." Starscreem answered.

"What's happening, Starscreem?" I asked him as the fragment was being attracted to me.

"Your destiny…" he said in a soft tone.

The fragment of the Allspark went inside of me. I then felt very different. I felt like I could do anything! Suddenly, I was face-to-face with starscreem. I looked down at my feet and they were metal. I was metal!

"Oh, Scrap!" I whispered to myself!

Hello,

I just wanted to say that I **do NOT own** any of these characters except for Sonny. So be on the lookout for my next Chapter of "The Transformer Girl!" Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: My own strength

"What did you do, Starscream?" I yelled at him.

"I didn't, you did. I simply gave you the Allspark fragment." Starscream stated.

"You did what?" a loud, deep, skin-chilling voice yelled from the shadows. A tall silver Deception then stepped out of the shadows and into the light with an angry face.

"Lord Megatron, I can explain…" Starscream tried to say, but I interrupted him, "Wait he's a Lord, too?"

"What is she talking about, Starscream?" Megatron asked in an annoyed, loud, and mad tone in his voice and eyes.

"I…well…she…" Starscream was too afraid to answer.

I stepped into the conversation and said, "Well, I heard Knockout and Breakdown calling Starscream, 'Lord Starscream!' Isn't that weird? Are the both of you Lords or something?" I asked as I saw Megatron staring down at Starscream deeper and deeper into his eyes.

Megatron yelled and punch the part of the wall where Starscream was standing. Thanks to his reflexes, Starscream ducked before Megatron almost punched his face into oblivion. Starscream started to crawl away, but Megatron spotted him and started to shoot, but Starscream was too fast and avoided each of Megatron's shots! Finally, Starscream ran like a little girl like the coward that he was leaving me with Megatron!

I looked around to try to find a way to escape. I saw a vent that was just my size so I went for it!

After Megatron got over his fit with Starscream, he realized that the autobot as big as Bumble Bee was gone! Then he noticed that the vent cover was removed. He knew that I went in there so he slipped his giant silver hand into it, but he just couldn't reach me! And he got his hand stuck…for now.

Ratchet gave me a communicator before I left the night before so I decided _hey why not try it out!_

"Ratchet, Bulkhead, are you guys there?" I yelled. All I heard was static hurting my ears. _Scrap! The decepticons must be blocking my signal! Now what, Sonny? I'm probably as big as Bumble Bee, there's no way I can sneak out of here! Wait, I don't have to sneak out, I can fight! Duh! _ I thought.

I saw my exit route. Crawling through the vent I heard some interesting conversations that I was sure the autobots will love to hear one I got out of there.

I looked down from the vent opening and there were two drones guarding the door that I wanted to go through! If I dropped out of the vent, I'd get shot by them. So I crawled out of the vent keeping my feet hanging on the edge of it and swung behind them. Unfortunately for me, one of them turned around and saw me! "Hi there!" I said sweetly as I shot them both.

I dropped down from the vent and went to the north hallway.

There were so many decepticons, but nothing I couldn't handle! Going down the hallway I saw many doorways leading into different rooms, but there was one that caught my attention. I walked through it with my curious mind and saw the alien writing that I saw in the autobot base. Thankfully, I never go anywhere without a notebook. I wrote down some of the writing and I was off again.

I finally found the doorway that would get me out of this deathtrap. I opened it, and we were off of the ground!

"There she is! Grab her!" Starscream shouted to the drones as he pointed at me. The drones went after me! I had two choices, jump from the ship that was 500 feet off of the ground or get captured by the Decepticons that would most likely kill me! I chose to jump.

I turned around towards the Decepticons that were charging after me and shouted, "Peace out, Decepticons!" I free fell off of the ship and it only took a few seconds before I hit the ground.

I stood up in agonizing pain. Dents were all over me.

"This isn't the end, girl! You may know that we are **not** the good guys, but we'll get you, eventually! I swear upon the Allspark!" Starscream yelled from his ship.

"Yeah, right, Starscream. Keep dreaming!" I said to myself.

I looked around for a minute or two, and the only thing I saw was an old, broken down, car. Something inside me told me to scan that convertible. So I listened to that voice and scanned it, and then I transformed into the exact same car (only my engine wasn't broken down)!

"So that's how they do it!" I said. I decided to take myself for a test drive!

I drove for a while and didn't see anything familiar about this place. "Wait a second! I'm out of the ship! That means I can contact the Autobots!" I said as I opened the channel of my communicator. "Bulkhead, can you hear me?" I asked

"Sonny, is that you? I can here you. Is everything okay?" Bulkhead asked me

"Well, not really. I'm kind of in someplace else and I'm lost." I replied hoping that Bulkhead won't get mad at me.

"Oh, boy! Hang on, Sonny. I'm coming, but stay put!" Bulkhead told me

I waited about a minute before Bulkhead finally got there.

"Hello? Are you here, Sonny?" Bulkhead asked after he exited the ground bridge.

"I'm right here, Bulkhead!" I said as I walked in front of him.

"You, put your hands in the air! Are you an Autobot or a Decepticon?" He asked me with a ready weapon pointing at me.

"Duh, Autobot! Relax, Bulkhead it's me!" I said

"How do I know your Sonny? What if you're Makeshift?" Bulkhead stated

"Bulkhead, seriously?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"It **IS **you! What happened?" he asked

"I don't want to talk about it, Bulk."

"I see you chose a form. What did you scan?" he asked me with his curious personality. I transformed into a purple convertible. "Awesome!" Bulkhead complimented as we drove into the ground bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Sleepover

The day was Friday. I couldn't wait until that night! My friend, Aurora and I, Sonny have been planning this sleepover since school was almost over!

We'd have so much fun! Friendship bracelet making, listening to our favorite band on CD, singing to the radio, watching DVD's until we die of boredom all raped up into one night! I couldn't stand to wait any longer and it was only ten minutes away before her mom would pick me up.

My autobot communicator went off. I went into the bathroom so that no one would here my private conversation with the autobots.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sonny, hey! So is everything normal. No Decepticons or anything?" Bulkhead asked.

"Bulkhead, with you, nothing is normal. And no there are no Decepticons from what I can see." I told him.

"That's good. Are you going anywhere tonight? You're staying home, right?" Bulkhead asked with his over protectiveness.

I thought for a minute, _He's so protective! He even maps out my every move so that he knows where I am every second! I won't tell him about the sleepover. That way it'll prove that I can handle myself!_

"Sonny, are you there?" Bulkhead asked because I didn't respond right away.

"Yeah, I'm still here, and no, I'm not going anywhere tonight. I'm staying home and watching TV.

"Alright, I just worry about you. I mean you still haven't told me what happened yesterday! It's a good thing you knew how to morph into your normal form. Otherwise, your parents would've found out! I don't know how you did it!" Bulkhead told me.

"I know, Bulkhead. Bye!" I said as I closed the communicator.

I went out of the bathroom and got my stuff and went back downstairs to the living room. I looked out of the front door window and right outside was Aurora's mom waiting for me in her van.

I dashed outside as I yelled to my mom, "Bye, Mom! She's here!"

"Okay, Sonny! See you tomorrow! Have a good time!" Mom shouted from her mom.

Once I heard Mom shout this, I ran to my ride.

Meanwhile, on the decpticons ship, Megatron summoned Starscream to the throne room.

"You called me master?" Starscream bowed to Megatron.

"Ah, Starscream, you have finally arrived. I just wanted to talk about the girl!" Megatron said as he turned to Starscream with his readied weapon.

"Do you mean the girl that escaped from your clutches only yesterday, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked as he blocked his face with his hands.

"IS THERE ANY OTHER GIRL!" Megatron yelled.

"Lord Megatron, if the girl is what you desire, the girl you shall have." Starscream said with confidence.

"But how are we even going to track her down? She vanished when I looked out of the ship!" Megatron stated.

"True, but the amazingly accurate Soundwave will find her!" Starscream answered.

"I suppose. Send him after her. I want that girl in my hand by sunset!" Megatron shouted.

"Yes, Lord Megatron. Your decision reigns supreme!" Starscream said.

"Hey! We're going to have so much fun!" I shouted to my friend as I entered her house.

"I can't wait, Sonny!" she said to me.

"Wait for what, Aurora?" I asked confused.

"Well, we're having Pizza soon."

"And Garlic Knots?" I asked excited.

"Yep! I know. I'm awesome. Thank you, thank you! So my Mom's picking up the pizza and garlic knots right now!" She said as we jumped up and down together.

"Yes! This will be the best sleepover ever!" I told her.

"I know! Oh! Let me help you get your stuff to the camper." She said as she picked up my suitcase and sleeping bag.

"What! You didn't tell me we were sleeping in there!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we are. Here it is!" she said as we were in front of the camper.

"Sweet! This is awesome! You won't believe how much I needed this!" I stated.

"You do look tired! What have you been doing? You haven't been going to late night parties without me, have you?" Aurora asked.

"Well…" I tried to say, but her mom interrupted me by popping in and saying, "Girls, the pizza's here!"

"Oh, okay! I guess I'll tell you later!" I said to Aurora as I grabbed her hand and took her back to her house. She was suspicious that I was keeping something from her.

After we were done our pizza, we went back to the camper to play a game. I decided to play "truth or dare."

"I'll take…um…truth!" I decided.

"Alright, what have you been doing? You look exhausted! No excuses!" She said.

"Fine, I've been…Oh! Look its 8:30! We'd better set up our beds!" I stalled.

"Sonny, tell me. You can set up your bed later." She told me.

"You'd better sit down. You know how you watch that one TV show about the giant robots and how it's your favorite show?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, they're real. I've been fighting the Decepticons with them." I stated. She didn't believe me.

"It's true! I can prove…" I was saying, but Aurora was screaming. I looked out the window and there was… "SOUNDWAVE!" we both screamed.

"Do you believe me now!" I asked.

"Duh, it's right in front of me!" she shouted back.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The sleepover part2

"Ratchet, Bulk, anybody! We have a situation not a good one I might add!" I screamed into the communicator.

"What's wrong, Sonny?" Ratchet asked me.

"Soundwave is attacking me and Aurora! We need help!" I told him.

"I have your location, but we have a slight problem." Ratchet added.

"What is it!" I asked in a shouting voice.

"All of the autobots are not at base. Wait did you say someone else is getting attacked with you?" Ratchet realized.

"Yes, please hurry!" I yelled as Soundwave picked up the camper.

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me?" Ratchet called Optimus on the communicator.

"Loud and clear, Ratchet. What is it?" Optimus asked with his deep heroic voice.

"Sonny and a friend have encountered Soundwave. They need you and Bulkhead to get over there. Hurry, Optimus. Their fate is in your hands!" Ratchet told him.

"Understood, Ratchet. Bulkhead you and I are going to help Sonny." Optimus said.

"Alright! Let's go kick some con butt!" Bulkhead yelled excited.

While Ratchet was getting reinforcements, Megatron and Starscream were watching Aurora and me scream through Soundwave's camera.

"Soundwave, bring both of the girls to me." Megatron told Soundwave.

"What do you wish to do with the other girl?" Starscream curiously asked.

"I'll use the other girl to persuade Sonny to talk about the autobot base." Megatron stated.

"Brilliant plan, Lord Megatron!" Starscream complimented.

"Aren't all of my plans brilliant?" Megatron asked.

There was a long pause…

Meanwhile, Aurora and I were still inside the camper waiting for Prime and Bulk anxiously.

"Sonny, let's get out of here!" Aurora yelled.

We opened the door and I almost fell out! Thankfully, Aurora grabbed my shirt collar.

"Be more careful, Sonny!" She stated.

Seeing that Soundwave's finger was right by the door, I carefully stepped out of the door and on his finger and helped Aurora get on his finger, too. When we got to his wrist he noticed us! Aurora and I climbed up the Decepticon avoiding his metal hand attempting to grab us!

We made it to his shoulder and saw a groundbridge which could only mean… Decepticons? Soundwave grabbed us while we were distracted.

"Bulkhead, help us!" I screamed, but there was no sign of any Autobot anywhere.

The Decepticon that stepped out of the groundbridge was Starscream with his blazing red eyes and his slick and devious walk.

"Good job, Soundwave. You have them both. Let's go back to the ship." Starscream said. Soundwave nodded.

As the two walked towards their groundbridge with us in hand, Aurora and I saw another groundbridge open. Optimus and Bulkhead ran out the groundbridge.

"It's about time!" Aurora shouted as Sound wave was holding us in his fists.

"Autobots? Run to the groundbridge, Soundwave!" Starscream yelled as he ran to it, too.

Bulkhead attacked Soundwave so that he would put us down, but instead Soundwave threw us in the groundbridge! As soon as we were through, Soundwave and Starscream followed us in. We saw nothing but sand for miles and miles.

"Scrap! My location got messed up!" Starscream yelled as he stomped his foot right next to me and Aurora.

Suddenly, Optimus jumped through the groundbridge before it closed and tackled Soundwave. It turned into a huge fight between Optimus, Starscream, and Soundwave. Aurora and I saw our chance and hid behind a rock.

Bulkhead was wondering if Optimus was okay. Then he had an idea.

"Ratchet, are the others back, yet?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes, why do you ask, Bulkhead?" Ratchet responded.

"Get the Autobots groundbridged to Optimus' location. I'm going there, too." Bulkhead told Ratchet.

Aurora and I were still behind a rock watching the smack down! Suddenly, Optimus grabbed Starscream's hands, spun him, and launched him. It was awesome! The only thing was that Optimus didn't realize that Aurora and I were behind the rock that he aimed for Starscream to land on!

Aurora grabbed my hand because I was too scared to move! We both sighed with relief.

"Thanks for saving me. Wow, that was close! Are you okay?" I asked Aurora.

"Are you kidding? THAT WAS AWESOME! Let's do it again!" she responded.

"You're crazy. You know that, right?" I asked.

"I'm not crazy…I'M INSANE!" She yelled with a no sanity smile across her face.

We both saw another groundbridge open!

"Oh-no! Not more Decepticons!" I worried.

"No, Sonny look! It's the Autobots!" Aurora told me.

I took another glance between my fingers and it was the Autobots! Aurora and I watched the Autobots transform and scare away the Decepticons!

"Ha-ha! You Decepti-cowards don't stand a chance!" I stated as Aurora and I ran to the Autobots.

"Ratchet we need a groundbridge." Arcee said to Ratchet through her communicator. All she heard was static. "Optimus, my communicator isn't working."

"Mine isn't either, Arcee." Optimus told her. All of the Autobots couldn't reach Ratchet.

"Are you saying we're stuck in the desert with no way to get home?" I asked.

"That's right, Sonny. We will have to find our way back home ourselves." Optimus replied.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: The Sleepover Part3

"What will we do now? Where do we go? Will we survive? What will our parents think when we don't get home?"I said in my drama queen character while pacing back and forth in the desert's sand.

"Sonny, chill out! We'll make it out of here? Isn't that right, Optimus?" Aurora asked.

"I'm tracking Ratchet's signal and it looks like base is southwest about 3,000 miles from where we're standing." Arcee stated.

"3,000 miles is a long road trip, Optimus. Do you think we'll make it by tonight?" Bulkhead asked.

"Bulkhead, it's not it's not about how long or far the journey is. All that matters is to get these little ones home." Optimus said to Bulkhead.

"Watch it, Prime! I'm not that little!" Aurora stated as she stomped her foot in the hot desert sand.

"We'll we'd better get started. Metal to the petal, guys!" Arcee shouted as she transformed into her motorcycle form.

"Bulkhead, keep these two cool." Optimus said as he placed us by Bulkhead.

"Alright, Optimus. Let's hit the road, girls!" Bulkhead said to us as he transformed and opened his doors.

"Road trip of epicness!" Aurora yelled as we jumped in.

It was a very long road trip, but Bulkhead played our favorite band cd about a hundred times before we got to base.

"Bulkhead, why aren't they getting out?" Arcee worried after Bulkhead opened his doors to let us out.

"I don't know." Bulkhead stated.

Arcee knelt down and looked where Aurora and I were sitting. She smiled as she saw that we were both asleep.

"I think I know why! Ratchet, get me a groundbridge to Aurora's house. I need to get these two home again." Arcee said as she held us.

Arcee carefully put us inside the camper and on our unmade beds then left for base.

When Arcee got back, the Autobots where waiting for her arrival.

"So what do you think of Aurora? Is she a character or what?" Arcee asked Bulkhead.

"Yeah, a character." Bulkhead sighed.

"What's wrong, Bulkhead?" Arcee asked him.

"Well, I just don't understand why Starscream would want Sonny and Aurora!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Maybe it's not Starscream that wants the girls, but his master." Ratchet pointed out.

"But Megatron…I thought…" Bulkhead was confused.

"I know, Bulkhead. We all thought that Megatron was gone for good, but we must keep our eyes open for the Decepticons. We have to keep those two girls safe from Megatron's hand." Optimus vowed.

"Soundwave, did you see any sign of our ship?" Starscream asked as he drug his feet through the desert. Soundwave shook his head.

"We must keep going until we see the ship." Starscream said exhausted as he fell on the sand.

"Is that…? KNOCKOUT! Over here! We're over here!" Starscream touched Knockout, but then Knockout disappeared.

"A desert Mirage! I'm going crazy!" Starscream screamed.

"Starscream!" Megatron yelled through his radio.

"Oh-no! Now I'm hearing things, too!" Starscream yelled as he ran in circles.

"Starscream, you fool! It is I, Lord Megatron!" Megatron yelled back.

"Oh, Lord Megatron! My apologies." Starscream said as he realized it was his communicator.

"Do you have the girls?" he asked Starscream.

"Well….define have…" Starscream sighed.

"You don't have them! You are useless to me, Starscream! I will send the drones for you and Soundwave anyway." Megatron said.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance, Lord Megatron! I won't let you regret this!" Starscream thanked Megatron.

"You had better not fail me next time! Otherwise, I won't have so much pity on you that I do now!" Megatron yelled.


	7. Chapter 7: How Sonny Shines

Chapter seven: How Sonny Shines

Aurora and I woke up and we were in our beds! We both were extremely confused. We walked out of the camper together to get some breakfast in Aurora's house.

Aurora pulled out Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream from the fridge. "Ice cream for breakfast?" I questioned her idea.

"What its good stuff? Besides I have all the supplies we need to make our own sundaes! Whipped cream, cherries, chocolate syrup, rainbow sprinkles, bananas…"

"Alright alright! But only under one condition…you let me get those cherries first!" I agreed.

"OH, YEAH!" Aurora exclaimed as she put a ton of whipped cream on her sundae.

While we were eating our ice cream, my autobot communicator went off again!

"Yeah, Bulkhead." I answered.

Hey, Sonny! I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday. Why didn't you tell me that you were going to sleepover at a friend's house?" he asked me.

"Bulkhead, I'm just going to go right out and say it…YOU'RE OVER-PRETECTIVE! I have a life besides you and the other autobots, you know?" I stated.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Sonny. Like I said before, I just worry about you, that's all. I don't mean to be annoying or overprotective!" he apologized.

"It's alright, Bulkhead. Look I have to eat breakfast…so…uh…bye!" I closed.

"So it wasn't just a dream! We really were with the autobots!" Aurora jumped out of her seat in excitement.

"Yep, I'm sorry that we wasted the time that we were planning to do our stuff almost getting killed by Decepticons!" I apologized.

"Are you kidding? That was the best sleepover I ever had! Can I meet them again?" Aurora asked as she jumped up and down.

"Well, at least you had a good time!" I said.

"GASP! You didn't?" Aurora sat back down in her seat.

"No, I didn't. I'd rather not have to worry every day about every turn I make could lead me to a giant robot that's going to kill me!" I exclaimed.

"You don't have to worry." Aurora said to me with a soft gentle voice I have never heard before.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"Because if you rated the Decepticons intelligence and the Autobots intelligence between one and ten, the Autobots would be ten and the Decepticons would be negative ten!" she told me.

"Huh?" I wondered what she just said.

"Sonny, the Decepticons are idiots and you have the Autobots on your side!" She explained slowly. I knew she was right, but I didn't say anything only to keep my pride.

"Hey, girls! Did you have fun last night?" Aurora's mom came around the corner.

"Yeah, it was the best sleep I've gotten for a while. Excuse me, but I'm finished so I'll put my dishes in the sink and go back to the camper." I walked away from the table.

As I walked to the camper, I heard Aurora's mom saying to Aurora, "Ice Cream? Really?"

Once I was inside the camper, I began to attempt to pack all of my stuff that fit in my suitcase yesterday, but I think my suitcase either got smaller or I didn't have as much organization as I did yesterday.

I still couldn't believe that Aurora's and my night had been ruined by Decepticons!

I finally fit everything in the suitcase, but there was still one more challenge to conquer, zipping up the suitcase! I sat on the bag to squish everything inside so I could zip it up. Once it was zipped I got off of it as Aurora walked in. "Do you want to talk?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll start. I never wanted this. I never asked for this! Look, if those towers known as Autobots call, you answer it because I'm done!" I said as I handed the communicator to her.

I lay down on the bed covering myself with blankets and sure enough, the communicator started ringing.

"What now?" Aurora yelled into the communicator when she answered.

"We were wondering if you girls would like to come to base." Ratchet said.

"Um…I don't know. Sonny's going back home soon…" Aurora stated.

"Alright, I guess another time…"

"Okay, we'll do it!" Aurora interrupted.

"Bulkhead just left to pick you two up. He'll be there soon." Ratchet replied.

"Okay, bye-bye, Ratchet!" Aurora closed. I screamed into my pillow.

"What? I can't stay away from adventure! Besides, Sonny don't worry. Remember, Autobots: 10 out of 10. Decepticons: -12 out of 10!" Aurora reminded me.

"I don't want to go! I'm not going! You can't make me!" I yelled as I held onto the camper as Aurora was pulling me (by my ankles) towards Bulkhead.

Bulkhead was just watching us. I lost my grip off of the door frame and fell on the ground.

"Why don't you want to come, Sonny?" Bulkhead asked me as Aurora was dragging me to his car form door.

I got my cool and walked to him and responded, "I'm scared."

"Of the Decepticons?" he asked.

"Yes, but…" I paused.

"Yeah…" Bulkhead tried to make me continue.

"But…I'm also scared of you and the other Autobots" I said softly.

"Why are you scared of us?" Bulkhead asked as he transformed back to his normal mode and lifted me up in his hand.

"Duh, I'm small and you guys are HUGE! You have weapons! I'm just afraid that you'll turn on me. I've had nightmares about that. I don't even know why you need me anyways! What can I do that you guys can't?" I asked.

"Sonny, we'd never turn on you. You have to trust us. And you are special." Bulkhead assured me. He held me up to his chest and we hugged.

"Come on! Can we leave now!" Aurora persuaded me and Bulkhead to stop and leave. Bulkhead and I laughed. He put me down on the ground and transformed back into his vehicle mode. Aurora hopped in the front seat.

As Bulkhead drove a thought in my mind was spinning in my head, _Tell Bulkhead about the Allspark! Go on and tell him, Sonny!_

"Sonny, like I said before, you are special, and someday you are going to shine!" Bulkhead said to me. At that moment I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I then told him about the Allspark and how it went inside of me and how I escaped from the Decepticons. I also requested that he would pull over. Once he did, I stepped out of him, took a deep breath and transformed into an Autobot!

"You mean…you're one of them? Aurora gasped.

"Now that's how Sonny shines!" Bulkhead complimented.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: To tell a secret

"Sonny, you're going to have to tell the others about this." Bulkhead said as I was driving behind him.

"I know, Bulkhead. How are you doing in here, Aurora?" I asked her

"You're probably the best looking Autobot car ever! You're even purple!" she complimented.

"Thanks, Aurora. But, Bulkhead they're going to be so mad that I didn't tell them before!" I explained.

"Sonny, you are going to tell them! I'll make sure of it!" Bulkhead stated.

"When we made it to base I let Aurora get out of me before I transformed. All of the Autobots were staring at me.

"Oh, Scrap!" I exclaimed.

"Now would be a good time, Sonny!" Bulkhead whispered to me.

"This isn't what it looks like, guys!" I said to the Autobots.

"You're a cybertronian!" Ratchet stated.

"Alright, so it's kind of what it looks like!" I told them. They were staring at me as if it was what it looked like.

"Okay okay! It is what it looks like, but I'm not sure how I do it! All I know is that Starscream gave me a piece of an "Allspark" that went inside of me and now I get like this sometimes or I'm in my normal human form. And sometimes I get these weird headaches!" I explained.

"Wait, you said that a fragment of the Allspark went inside of you, correct?" Ratchet asked in an excited voice. I nodded. Ratchet's jaw dropped and he stepped back.

"What? What is it?" I asked and worried.

"At first I thought I was imagining things, but now I see." Ratchet circled around me.

"See what?" I asked.

"Your destiny, Sonny! You are the one that can sense when a piece of the Allspark is near. That's what the headaches are. You are the one who can morph into an Autobot and transform into a car. You are…the Transformer Girl!" Ratchet stated.

I froze with fear. _I can't be the girl that Ratchet is talking about. If I am that girl, then what do I do?_ I thought.

"Uh…Sonny? Are you okay?" Bulkhead asked.

Suddenly, I morphed back into a girl because of my fear. I walked away from them. I was scared that I would have to face the Decepticons again or even worse…Megatron!

Bulkhead was about to run after me, but Optimus stopped him with a gentle hand on Bulkhead's shoulder and said, "Give her some time, Bulkhead. All of that information that she never knew before might have frightened her."

Bulkhead nodded. Aurora ran after me like the good friend she is and found me outside of base on top of a rock throwing pebbles at the other rocks.

"Are you okay, Sonny?" she asked me with her soft caring voice. I just ignored her and continued throwing pebbles. She climbed up on the rock that I was sitting on and sat down next to me. Aurora just watched me pitch the pebbles in my hands.

"Is there something you want, Aurora?" I said in what was obviously a fake calm voice.

"Look, I know how you feel. Trying to avoid it won't help you. Trust me, I learned that the hardway!" She stated.

"How do you know what I'm going through?" I asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." She said as she slid down the rock. I followed her and said, "If I had to tell Autobots my secret, you can tell at least me your secret!" I stated as I landed in front of her.

"Fine I'll tell you." She continued as we sat down, "I have these voices in my head. One of them is named Karnage. She loves sharp weapons, torture chambers and…"

"Why did I have to ask!" I stood up.

She pulled me back down and said, "Look, I just learned that Karnage is the Angel of Darkness or known as Unicron's daughter. If I tell the Autobots, they would go nuts! They'll be afraid that Karnage will take over at any second! Please, Sonny let's keep this between us only."

"Oh, alright! It would be kind of odd to see the Autobots scared of a little girl, wouldn't it?" I said.

She nodded.

"Come on. Let's go back inside." I told her.

Meanwhile with Starscream:

"Yes, good job, Soundwave! Can you track where the conversation was? What do you mean no? How could you lose the signal? Unless…those smarty-bots! They put a field around their base so that there's no tracking them down! Well, Autobots now that I know your little secret and now that I've heard the human's conversation, I'll get to you through what's most important to you…the girls!" Starscream said with his snake-like voice and an evil grin that stretched across his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Another friend finds out!

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Dad said as he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Dad." I said to him.

"Did you remember to brush your teeth?" Dad asked me.

"Yes…" I told him.

"Really, because I didn't see you brushing your teeth!" he stated.

"I remembered…I just didn't do it yet!" I said as I walked to the bathroom.

I came back to my room once my teeth were clean and Dad was waiting for me. I lied down in my bed and my little sister, Rose was asleep already.

"Did you have a good time at Aurora's yesterday?" he asked me.

"Dad, when do I not have a good time at Aurora's house?" I stated.

"Ha-ha! I guess you're right. Goodnight, Sonny."

"Goodnight, Dad." I told him as he turned off my light and shut the door. I was in my bed feeling that at any moment a Decepticon would pop out of nowhere! _I'll never get a good night's sleep!_ I thought.

I then put my head don on my pillow and fell asleep.

When I woke up, birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and my big sister, Edith drug me out of my bed to get me up so we could get to church on time(for once).

Going down the stairs with my Sunday dress on, I ate breakfast in a flash and I was out the door in ten minutes. My Dad drove the seven of us. That's right. We have a big family!

First, there's Dad. He's the pastor of our church and because we're a pastoral family, I get made fun of at school. They say, "Hey, I took this apple, oh, I should put it back! Right, Moses!"

Second is Mom. She's no ordinary house wife, but she's also the mother of five very energetic kids! We make her life hard sometimes, but she loves to watch us mature.

The first born child of our family is my sister, Edith. With her brown hair and sea blue eyes, she looks calm, but there are a few times when she has nervous breakdowns! She's going to collage soon, but I'll miss her when she's gone.

The second and third born are my troublesome twin brothers, Grady and Brady. Grady just annoys people for the enjoyment of it while Brady tries to keep his two minute older brother from hurting people's feelings.

Then a year after the twins, I was born. I'm the type of girl that has style, but still some game. I usually play games with the twins, but mostly with Brady. Grady doesn't care to play with a girl like me. I do anything to get into adventure, but once I'm in it, I do anything to get out of it!

Last, but not least is my little sister, Rose. We get along pretty well as long as she doesn't get into any of my stuff! Amazingly, my five year old sister and I are ten years apart!

When we got back from church, I had to eat lunch quickly because a friend of mine was coming over. Her name is Abby.

Abby is **deaf** which means she can't hear. She and I sing each other in order to communicate with each other, otherwise she reads lips. Abby taught me sign language in our earlier friendship. Abby and I love to draw each other all the time.

I hurried upstairs in my room to finish cleaning it. I thought to myself, _this is one day that the Decepticons are __not__ going to ruin for me!_ I heard the doorbell ring and I ran downstairs. It was Abby. We signed "hello" to each other.

We went to my room and we signed each other for a while. Abby noticed that every five minutes I was looking out the window. She signed, "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes." I signed.

"Is it someone I know?"

"No you don't know them." I told her. She read my lips and asked me, "Why don't we go downstairs?"

"That sounds fun!" I signed excitedly.

We both walked downstairs and no one was there!

"Where is everyone?" Abby signed me worried.

"They went to a wedding." I told her.

That explains it!" she said.

We played checkers for a while and I got tired of losing so I suggested, "Why don't we go for a walk? There's a beautiful woods nearby."

"Okay." She said as we got our shoes on.

She and I walked in the woods for a while having fun signing and talking to each other, but then I noticed it was sunset!

"Oh-no! We need to get to my church! My Dad will kill me if I don't get to church on time again!" I signed to Abby. We started to run out of the woods when Abby felt the ground shake. She stopped me from running and looked scared. I felt it too! We turned around and there was a Decepticon drone!

"Not again! Come on, Abby! I yelled as I grabbed her hand.

We ran to a tree and climbed up it. I was hoping the Decepticon wouldn't see us.

"What was that?" Abby signed to me.

"It's called a D-e-c-e-p-t-i-c-o-n." I spelled in sign language. (There is no sign for Decepticon)

She looked terrified as she should be. Seeing a giant robot for the first time is nerve-wrecking!

The Decepticon saw us in the tree. We jumped from the tree and on the ground as the Decepticon knocked over the tree we were in. We ran as fast as we could away from I as I reached in my pocket for my communicator, but I realized that I left it on my dresser in my room!

"We have to get to my house. It's the closest safe place!" I signed to her. She nodded.

We found our way out of the woods and ran inside my house. I grabbed my communicator and called the Autobots.

Ratchet had to pick us up because the other autobots weren't at base. He wasn't happy too happy that he had to pick up "children!"

I looked over and I saw that Abby was still freaked out about that Decepticon.

"Are you alright?" I signed.

"That Decepticon really scared me!" she said.

"I know, but you don't have to worry. The A-u-t-o-b-o-t-s will protect us." I signed. She nodded in agreement.

"Abby, you don't have to fear over that little Decepticon! There are bigger and taller ones." Ratchet said not knowing that Abby couldn't hear him.

"Ratchet!" I yelled at him.

"Alright, we're here." Ratchet opened his doors so that we could get out.

As Abby hopped out of Ratchet, she signed with excitement, "This place is HUGE!"  
>"I know!" I signed back.<p>

We arrived just in time to see the rest of the Autobots come through the groundbridge. Abby went behind me in fright.

"It's alright, Abby these are the guys who will protect us!" I signed to her.

"What are they doing?" Arcee asked.

"I don't know. They were doing it when I drove them here, too." Ratchet stated.

"It's called sign language, guys. You see, Abby is deaf. She can't hear. So we talk to each other through hand motions that mean words." I told them.

"Ah, very cleaver!" Ratchet stated.

"Sonny, would you please tell Abby this?" Optimus knelt down to me.

"Sure." I responded.

"Abby we are glad to have you on our team. I assure you, we will do everything in our power to keep you safe from harm." He said epicly.

Once I was done signing what Optimus said, Abby ran to him and hugged his foot.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: The boyfriend

"Come on, Mom! I'm going to be late!" I yelled from the front door.

"Alright, Sonny. I'll be there in a second. I just have to finish my make-up!" She exclaimed.

"Well, hurry up! Skyler is waiting for me!" I stated.

"I'm here, Sonny let's go." She said as she walked up and grabbed her car keys.

"Yes, I'll go get in the car!"

"Hold your horses, Sonny! Is that…lip gloss? You remember what I said about kissing, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes I remember! No kissing until you get married. That way it's special and blah, blah, blah!" I moaned.

"Sweetheart, I'm doing this because I want your wedding kiss to be as special as mine was!" she said as she remembered kissing dad on their wedding day.

"Look, I'm not even wearing it to get a kiss, anyway! Skyler said that he had something special for me when I get to our date. Which I'm going to be late for if we don't hurry!" I stated as I dragged her to the car.

"Okay, calm down! I'll drive you!" She said laughing as she unlocked the car.

"Thanks, mom!" I said as I hugged her. I jumped out of the car and started to walk towards the fast food restaurant. I looked around inside and I saw Skyler waiting at a window seat.

"Excuse me, sir, but this table is meant for two. My I sit down with you." I said mocking a waiter's voice.

"Sonny, you made it!" Skyler said as he stood up and hugged me.

"Of course I made it! I wouldn't miss this date for the world!" I told him. I looked out the window and I saw Bulkhead and Breakdown going head-to-head outside.

Skyler thought I saw something and was about to turn his head to it, but I got his attention by sitting down.

"Why don't we go up to the counter and order?" I tried to distract him from what was outside.

"Okay, Sonny." He said as he held my hand. I blushed.

We walked up to the counter and outside the door were Ratchet, Bulkhead, Breakdown and Starscream fighting.

"You know what, Skyler? I just noticed the glow of the sunlight shining through the window. Let's go back!" I said as I pulled him back to the table. We sat down again.

"You know what, Sonny? Who cares about food? Let's just talk." He stated.

I then noticed the fight again.

"Sure….talk!" I said as I pulled down the blinders to block our view of the fight.

"I thought you liked the sun shining." He stated.

"Uh….um…it's too bright. It's…uh…hurting my eyes!" I said.

"Okay…about that special thing I had for you." He said as he moved closer to me. I felt like we were magnets getting closer and closer. Then my Mom's words popped in my head…UGH!

"Hey, I'm kind of hungry. How about we order now?" I stood up. Skyler fell on the table.

We ordered and Skyler wanted to eat outside. So we sat down at a red table outside and ate.

"I'm glad we could get together. I was hoping your mom would let you go. I know how she is!" he said to me.

"You have no idea how relaxing it is to get out of the cluttered house full of tons of kids!" I said.

I looked around and there was no Decepticon or Autobot in sight!

I looked back at Skyler and his pupils shrank and he was pointing at something behind me.

"What is it? Is it my hair?" I worried.

"Sp…spi…SPIDER!" he yelled.

"You're scared of a little spider!" I turned around and looked where he was pointing and saw a huge robot spider!

"Oh scrap! RUN! RUN, SKYLER!" I screamed.

We ran into the woods behind the restaurant hoping we would lose the giant spider Decepticon. Skyler and I got tired of running so we hid under a tree.

"What the heck was that thing?" Skyler shouted.

"Shh…she'll hear us. It's a Decepticon." I told him.

"Like on that show?" he asked.

"Yeah, only REAL!" I said.

The Decepticon lifted the tree and found us. We tried to run, but she caught us with her web nets.

"You don't know how much trouble you have caused, girl!" she said to me.

"Look, spider lady you can take me, but don't hurt Skyler!" I told her.

"My name is Arachnid! And don't fret, I wasn't, but now that I know he is of importance to you, I think you'd enjoy watching your mate suffer!" she stated.

"No! Skyler, I'm sorry I got you caught up in all of this! I never wanted you to find out so that you would be safe, but now…" I cried. "Arachnid, if you put one finger on him, I will NEVER forgive you!" I shouted.

"Sonny, at least we'll die together." Skyler said. We both smiled at each other.

"Would you two stop? Don't you realize that you'll die in a matter of seconds!" Arachnid yelled.

"No they're not!" A voice said from the shadows. It was Optimus and Ratchet!

Arachnid growled in defeat and left.

"Are you both alright?" Ratchet asked as he helped us out of the goo.

"We're fine." I stated.

"Hey, Sonny I thought I said that you shouldn't go to parties without me!" A voice yelled from Optimus' shoulder.

"Aurora, I don't think that spider slaying counts!" I laughed.

"Whoa…is that…?" Skyler was shocked as he looked up at Optimus.

"Yep, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots!" I stated.

Skyler fainted.

"Oh, boy!" I groaned.

When Skyler woke up, he was inside Ratchet's vehicle mode with me. We both were sitting on opposite window seats.

"Sonny, I can't believe I'm with the Autobots right now!" Skyler said in awe.

"Yeah, but you only met two. There's five total. Once we get back to base, you can meet the others." I stated.

"Cool! I'm glad I'm with you, Sonny." Skyler said sweetly.

"Me, too." I agreed.

We both leaned towards each other.

_This is it! Our first kiss! _I thought.

Once we were face-to-face, Ratchet tightened our seatbelts to separate us.

"Safety first!" he said.

"So now there are four children. Interesting! We'll have to keep a look out for these children." Megatron said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Girls night out!

"Okay, boys have a good time alone tonight. And whatever you do, do NOT lose Skyler!" Arcee said to Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Got'cha, Arcee. Don't worry. You have fun with the girls." Bulkhead told her.

"Um…Arcee, we have a problem!" Aurora stated.

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"Well, there are three of us humans and one motorcycle." She pointed out.

Arcee looked at me and winked and I transformed into the purple convertible.

"Oh…DUH! How could I forget? "Aurora smacked herself on her forehead.

"Whoa, Sonny, you NEVER told me you could do THAT! My girlfriend is an Autobot? Cool!" Skyler was amazed.

"Yep, I can." I said.

"One other problem…we don't have adult drivers!" Abby stated. Arcee then transformed into a motorcycle and we both produced holograms of humans.

"Awesome!" Abby shouted as she hopped onto Arcee.

"Hold on tight to the solid hologram, Abby!" Aurora told her.

Aurora hopped into my front seat and shouted, "Let's go!"

"Where should we go, girls?" Arcee asked as we drove out through the groundbridge and back to my home state, Maryland.

"Well, there's a drive in movie around the corner…" I said as I lead Arcee there.

We drove in and I Aurora my wallet to pay for the "four" of us.

Meanwhile, back at base, Bulkhead was teaching Skyler the game of Lobbing. One thing Bulkhead forgot was he was about ten times as tall as Skyler. Bulkhead threw the junk ball with his full strength and knocked over Skyler.

"Skyler, are you alright?" Bulkhead worried and lifted the ton of metal off of him.

"Mommy, is it nap time?" Skyler said in his state of concussion.

"Poor kid." Bulkhead shook his head. He put Skyler gently on the stairwell.

"Well, you shouldn't have been lobbing with a human!" Ratchet stated.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time…" Bulkhead shrugged.

Suddenly, the Autobot's radar detected a Decepticon signal where Optimus and Bumblebee were harvesting energon.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet yelled.

"I'm on it." Bulkhead said as he transformed and went through the groundbridge.

Ratchet turned to where Skyler was, but he was gone.

"Ugh! Children…" Ratchet said with a "hmph!" as he went through the groundbridge after the teenager.

Back with us girls, we were watching the movie when Arcee's com-link went off.

"Hello, boys. How's it going? YOU'RE WHERE? HE IS WHERE? UHG! We're coming." Arcee closed.

"Who was it?" I whispered.

"It was Bulkhead. He and your boyfriend are fighting cons together." Arcee said in a sarcastic tone.

"Skyler's with him?" I shouted.

"Shhh!" the crowd exclaimed.

"Come on, girls. We're going back to base. Obviously, the boys can't handle ONE hour by themselves!" Arcee.

"One more thing, Arcee…" Bulkhead added.

"WHAT!" Arcee yelled as we drove away.

"Well, Ratchet went after Skyler so you're going to have to drive to base." He stated.

"Great! We'll have to drive to Nevada!" Arcee was annoyed.

At the energon deposit…

"Optimus, I don't think we can hold them off muck longer." Ratchet stated.

"We can do it!" Skyler encouraged them. With that little vote of confidence, Optimus started shooting any Decepticon that came near his crew.

"Ratchet, groundbridge yourself back to base, take this little one there and groundbridge Arcee here!" Optimus ordered.

"Alright, Optimus." Ratchet went back to base with Skyler, groundbridge us girls to base, then sent Arcee to battle.

"So what can _we _do?" I asked for us kids.

"Stay, still, quiet, and out of my way!" Ratchet said to us.

"Well, aren't you a bowl full of happiness, Ratchet." Skyler stated with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"You know, Sonny this guy isn't half bad!" Aurora said as she put her arm over Skyler's shoulder.

Finally, after endless waiting, the Autobots returned. I saw Bumblebee and I morphed into my human form. I ran to them and Aurora, Skyler, and Abby followed me. We knew something was wrong.

"Is Bumblebee alright?" Abby signed me.

"What did she ask, Sonny?" Optimus asked me.

"She asked if Bee will be okay." I told Optimus.

"Bumblebee got beat up a little, but he'll be back on his feet in no time." Ratchet said.

I signed what Ratchet said to Abby. Abby sighed with relief.

With her 12 year old heart, she cried as she walked over to Bumblebee. Bee gave her a gentle hug.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Virus

"That's the fastest you ever drove us, Bulkhead! What's up with…you?" I said as we all hopped out of Bulkhead. I saw Bumblebee. His condition looked worse.

"I thought you said that Bumblebee was going to be okay." Abby said to Ratchet. (She's deaf not mute).

"What's wrong with him I thought you sad he got beat up a bit!" Skyler exclaimed.

"Well, once you children left last night, I took a quick scan at Bumblebee's biometrics, and it turns out that he must have gotten a virus from a Decepticon." Ratchet explained.

"If you know what it is, then fix it!" Aurora stated.

"Aurora, viruses are like you humans getting…um…Swine flu and other dangerous diseases. This virus is a liquid spreading virus. The only way to get it out is for someone to reach in and collect the virus in a container." Ratchet said.

"Oh, well! We'll miss you, Ratchet!" Aurora said as she waved and walked away.

"Aurora, that's not funny! Ratchet should do it or any of the other Autobots. Wait, I have an idea!" I stated.

"Oh-no! A Sonny plan! We're in trouble." Arcee worried.

"What if one of us did it?" I asked as I stood with my friends.

"That's a good idea. Which one of you is that smallest?" Ratchet asked us.

We all stepped back accept for Abby.

"Ratchet, this won't work! She won't be able to hear you. She's deaf, remember?" Arcee stated.

"You're right, Arcee. Alright, who's the second-smallest?" Ratchet asked us. Aurora, Skyler, and Abby stepped back.

"Oh, scrap." I sighed.

"We can't put Sonny in Bumblebee! She's a cybertronian, too! What if she gets the virus?" Ratchet whispered to Optimus.

"Well, since she is a cybertronian, she knows more about our bodies than any other of the children. She may be Bumblebee's only hope." Optimus stated.

"Virus, you're going down!" I shouted as I went inside Bumblebee.

_This is probably the most awkward situation ever. Sorry, Bee! _I thought.

"Sonny, can you hear me?" Ratchet shouted from outside.

"Yeah, I can hear you!" I yelled back.

"Okay, Sonny head towards the spark chamber. You should see light blue liquid dripping somewhere." Ratchet stated.

"I see blue liquid, but its energon!" I shouted so that he could hear me.

"Quick, Sonny patch that up!" Ratchet yelled.

"I got it." I said after I patched it up.

"Alright, Sonny head toward Bee's spark. The virus should be there." Ratchet said to me.

"I found the spark, but there was no liquid. I looked around and heard something odd. Following the sound, it got louder and louder. It sounded like drilling! I finally found the source.

"Uh…Ratchet! I don't think it's just a liquid virus!" I screamed.

"What is it?" Ratchet started to panic.

"It's some kind of robotic bug drilling Bee's spark. When it drills it leaves a liquid virus behind! And it's coming after me!" I yelled as it turned to me.

"Sonny, listen carefully. Step to the bug and rip off its driller and bring the bug out of Bumblebee's system to me." Ratchet said.

"Okay…" I said nervously. The bug was running towards me. I carefully jumped to its side and pulled off its driller.

"I got it! Yes! I did it!" I exclaimed.

"Good job, Sonny now put the bug in the container that I gave you and bring it to me."

Finding my way out of Bee was like a maze. Once I gave the bug to Ratchet, I went back down to collect the rest of the blue liquid. I managed to get all of the liquid safely until I got one tiny little drop on me.

Thankfully, since my robotics are under my skin, the virus liquid dripped on me and slid into the container.

"Whew! That was close!" I sighed with relief.

I quickly got out of Bumblebee hoping he wouldn't wake up while I was still in him.

Once I got out, his spark was lit again! Bumblebee got up and was feeling himself to see if he was dead or not. He wiped his brow with relief.

Abby slowly walked to him. When Bumblebee and Abby made eye contact, Abby ran to him and hugged him.

"I'm happy you're back." Abby signed to him.

"I'm glad to see you, Abby!" he signed back.

"Wait, how does Bee know sign-language? Sonny!" Arcee realized and turned to me. She starred at me with her bright blue eyes so long, if I were a cartoon, I would've melted into a puddle!

"I might have done something while I was in there, but now we can understand him…" I explained.

"Thank you." Bumblebee signed to me.

"You're welcome." I signed back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Abby Vs. Decepticons

Abby was going to the library to find a book about Earth that she could read to BumbleBee. He was still recovering and Ratchet was making him stay at base for the time being and he was quite bored. She looked around to find the perfect one.

She finally found it! It told about earth's history, interesting science facts, and nature. Abby went up to the front desk to check out the book.

When she exited the library, she held the beautiful book in hand walking to her house.

Walking down the street, she noticed something kept passing her at the corner of her eye, but it was too quick for her to see what it was! Thinking it was just her imagination, she kept walking, and yet at the corner of her eye, she saw it again.

She turned around and there was laserbeak!

"I just got an SOS signal from Abigail." Ratchet said at base.

"One of the children!" Optimus gasped. "Can you pin-point her signal?"

"I just did. Here you go, Optimus." Ratchet opened the groundbridge.

BumbleBee buzzed in exclamation.

"No, BumbleBee you must stay here and recover from the extraction of your virus." Ratchet stated.

BumbleBee whirred sadly.

"On the contrary, Ratchet it would be wise to take BumbleBee along because he is Abby's guardian." Optimus said.

"Oh, alright!" Ratchet gave up when BumbleBee starred at him with his big blue optics.

"BumbleBee, roll out!" Optimus said as he transformed.

Optimus and BumbleBee searched the sight of Abby's SOS signal, but couldn't find anything.

"Ratchet, she's not here." Optimus told Ratchet through the com-link.

"Impossible! The signal still stands right there." Ratchet said.

Optimus turned around to hear a beeping sound. BumbleBee was holding Abby's SOS button neckless.

"Ratchet, we have a visual."

"Oh, good you found her." Ratchet sighed with relief.

"Not her, but her necklace." Optimus said.

Okay, hi Sonny here! Now I'd just like to put a picture in your head about what's going on right now in the story. Optimus is talking with Ratchet. Ratchet is shocked that Abby isn't there. And BumbleBee….he's holding Abby necklace in his robot hands and if he were a human right now he'd be crying. Anyway's, back to the story.

"Do you think….?" Ratchet asked.

"I know, dear friend. The Decepticons have taken Abby." Optimus stated.

"What? The Decepticons have one of my best friends!" I yelled when Bulkhead told me when we got to base.

"I'm sorry, Sonny, but yes." Bulkhead said.

"Why would they want, Abby? She can't even read cybertronian lips. Actually, cybertronians don't technically even have lips!" Aurora stated.

"Information….that's what they'd seek from her, but I don't think the 'cons know that Abby is deaf. If she doesn't talk for them right away…." Arcee explained.

"They'll kill her!" I ran to the communicator. "Bee, Optimus, you gotta find Abby quick!" I yelled.

Meanwhile on the Nemeses….

"Alright, little girl talk! Tell me the location of the Autobot base." Starscream circled around Abby.

"Human, you do realize that I have the power to destroy you, don't you? So talk!" Starscream yelled. He was getting annoyed that Abby wouldn't answer. He held up his fist.

"I'm sorry , but I can't hear you." Abby said seeing the aggression in Starscream.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?" Starscream yelled.

"Yelling won't help. You misunderstand. I can't hear at all. I'm deaf." She curled up in a corner getting scared.

"UGH! Of all of the human brats, I get the deaf one!" Starscream exclaimed.

"Can I go home now?" she asked sweetly.

Starscream shook his head for a no.

"Soundwave record this message and send it to the Autobots." Starscream said.

Soundwave stepped forward.

"Hello, Autobot scum. I have one of your human pets. If you want to see her again alive, I suggest you listen closely. Surrender the human by the name of…Sonny to me. We wouldn't want the prophecy to come true, would we? You have until 6 pm sharp! I'll be awaiting your arrival."

Optimus and BunbleBee were still trying to track Abby when Soundwave showed up with Starscream's message. Once the message was finished playing, Soundwave transformed and flew away.

"Ratchet, send a groundbridge. We need to talk." Optimus called.

"So, let me get this straight. Starscream wants to trade Abby for me….what am I? A trading card?" I asked.

"Why am I so special? What's the big deal? What is my destiny that Starscream was talking about?" I asked really confused.

"I think it's time we told her, Optimus." Ratchet said.

Optimus nodded.

"Do you remember when Knockout said, 'she's no ordinary human' the first time we met?" Bulkhead kneeled to me .

"Uh-huh…" I said.

"It was for good reason. You see, Sonny, once all of the pieces of the all-spark are collected inside of you, your destiny is to destroy the all-spark, and when you do that you will kill all of the Decepticons and end this war." Optimus stated.

"Hold on a second! You said the she's supposed to destroy the all-spark while it's INSIDE of her…but that would mean…" Aurora said.

"…she would have to sacrifice herself to end the war!" Skyler gasped then fainted.

"Not again!" Aurora smacked her head.

"So Starscream doesn't want that to happen…he's going to kill me when we make the switch!"I realized.

"Duh! What would you think he was going to do…invite you for tea?" Aurora exclaimed.

"Well, we could infiltrate the ship and blow the place!" Bulkhead suggested.

"I like Bulkhead's idea!" Aurora seconded the suggestion.

"I hate to say it, but that actually is a great idea." Arcee stated.

"Let's do it!" Skyler suddenly popped up.

"You three stay put." Arcee said as Ratchet opened the groundbridge.

The five Autobots went in. I felt so bored. I was going to miss the awesome fight! So…I followed them in.

"I guess we're in charge of the place, Sonny." Skyler said.

"Where'd she go?" Aurora asked.

The two looked at each other and realized I had gone with the Autobots.

"SCRAP!" They both exclaimed.

I carefully made sure the Autobots didn't see me. I stayed close, but not too close. They went inside and searched for the room that Starscream was in shooting any 'con that was in their way.

Then I ran into a drone that the Autobots missed. It pointed its gun at me! _Game over for me! _I thought.

**To be continued…**


End file.
